leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sion/@comment-18009514-20170607125632
This champ will never be meta unless riot somehow makes his shield too easy to use for damage. Most people can't play him effectively just because of this fact and think he does no damage. They also think Sion needs to suicide bomb into enemy team in teamfights after using his cooldowns or something smh. His passive is worthless after around 25 mins into the game and you shouldn't try to position yourself to use it well while you can live and not give enemy free gold and map control. His ult is also a problem for new players where they think you have to hit the ult from long range no matter what. Hell you don't even need to land the ult knockup, you can just cancel near them for the insane 3 second slow while the damage still applies too and it brings you to a good spot to stop their escape even. Sion is super strong if you play him right and can bully almost all champions in lane. You can max any ability in any order although I dont recommend maxing W last because as the game goes on it becomes easier and easier for the enemy to break your shield when it is that small. W shield should still be good though if you put just 2 or 3 points into it beforehand instead of 1. Q Max is when you are against melee champ that can't get out of your Q with a dash easily like riven is bad to max Q against. W Max can be used against anyone that can't pop your shield before you even get in W AoE damage range. Xerath and Cassiopiea can pop it for example. Against champions like riven who have really short lasting shields you can also max this to be able to trade with them properly since they can't know when you will explode your shield unless they predict it. This is the safest ability to max first and you will never die and deal 250-300 damage to champs with this ability alone. It's drawback is shield goes on cooldown after you explode it and it has high mana cost so you will have to get a doran's ring on first back on top of having meditation possibly even to not run oom too much. You can start doran's ring too but doran's shield is just too good right now or you can do the olden triple bead start and have 7.0 regen at level 1. E Max can be used against really bad matchups that you cant get close to like xerath and cassiopiea. Your main combo is EQW or EWQ. You always want to land E before you charge Q since it makes it so much easier to hit Q no matter the rank of E. W AoE radius is huge so as long as you get used to the range it's his non skill shot ability essentially. Try to kite around to keep your shield alive until you can explode it instead of facetanking all damage with your shield and having it break. I know kiting as a tank sounds stupid but you have to do it earlier on in the game and even in most teamfights unless you don't need the damage from the shield. As for builds you can go full tank or full AD. AP isn't very good but you can play with it in normals since it isn't unplayable. Titanic hydra is not the end all be all item for sion or even any tank champ really. Health stacking even with infinite health scaling is really bad and titanic hydra damage scaling is stupidly low other than the 20 second huge cooldown active. The item is also 3500 gold and the only resistance it provides is mere 400 hp. You can play this champion in any role even adc. That's why I was talking about xerath in what ability to max section. Mid lane role isn't for damage, it is for either map control by pushing enemy mid in and roaming or constantly clearing waves until your team reaches late game or by shitting on your opponent super hard so that enemy jungler has to camp you and then you dont die to them too and waste their time. Most champions can do 2 of those 3 jobs. Sion shits on enemy and also is a good roamer with his high movespeed and ult and high base damages.